


Days Gone By

by sdk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-01
Updated: 2009-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1851574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most of the time it's the same as always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Days Gone By

**Author's Note:**

> Written for harry100's prompt, "Nox."

Most of the time it's the same as always. 

Hermione nags, but about work and chores instead of essays and homework. Ron's eyes gleam when he and Harry debate Quidditch tactics while Hermione buries her head in some book. They both row about things that make no sense to Harry. 

But when he watches them through the crack of their bedroom door—the two of them so wrapped up in each other that they'll never notice his wandlight—that's when it's different, when he feels the most alone. 

"Nox," Harry whispers. Tomorrow it will be the same as always again.


End file.
